


Брак по совпадению

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, предканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(грязные) фантазии на тему того, как (и при каких обстоятельствах) Тамаки мог убедить близнецов вступить в клуб, и кто ему в этом помог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брак по совпадению

**Author's Note:**

> немыслимое количество времени писалось для Мэй Линн.
> 
> название условно чуть более чем полностью.

– Я никак не могу их различить, – жаловался Тамаки уже который день подряд. – А если я их не различу, они не пойдут в наш клуб.

Кёя всегда гордился тем, что его терпение было (как он всегда полагал) близко к безграничному, но и на этот раз Тамаки опровергал законы всего, к чему прикасался.

– Они не хотят, чтобы их различали, – поправив очки, повторял Кёя, не отрываясь от учебника экономики. На его взгляд, это было очевидно, но попробуйте доказать это Тамаки. Игра есть игра, и то, что по ее правилам нельзя выиграть, некоронованного принца академии Оран едва ли могло остановить. – Тебе стоит придумать другой способ их убедить.

Почему Тамаки кровь из носу как понадобились близнецы Хитачиин для участия в клубе свиданий, было за гранью понимания Кёи, но это был тот случай, когда проще уступить, чем вступать в споры. Тем более что против щенячьих глаз Тамаки ни у кого не было шансов, даже у самого Кёи, как ни противно было это признавать.

– Точно! – мгновенно воодушевился Тамаки. Воображение уже несло его вдаль по кочкам, и Кёе следовало бы опасаться того, что могло выйти из его замечания. Хотя исход мог оказаться... интересным. – Я...

На этом месте можно было ожидать: «найму для них гипнотизера», «подменю их бумажки в печенье с предсказаниями на визитки клуба», «поговорю с их родителями» или что-нибудь настолько же по-идиотски непрактичное, но Тамаки просто выдал, сверкая глазами:

– Я еще раз съезжу к ним домой и поговорю с ними.

С этими словами он решительно стукнул кулаком по ладони и направился к выходу из класса, уже что-то сосредоточенно бормоча себе под нос.

– У нас еще два урока, – негромко напомнил Кёя, все еще не поднимая глаз от книги. Тамаки, не меняя выражения лица, направился назад и послушно сел за соседний стол.

Мысль съездить к близнецам и поговорить казалась подозрительно вменяемой, но Кёя не строил никаких иллюзий. В случае с Тамаки Суо самая невинная на первый взгляд идея могла в любую секунду обернуться форменным безумием. А значит, за этим стоило понаблюдать.

***

Проникнуть в дом семьи Хитачиин оказалось довольно просто, хотя Тамаки пришлось дважды предъявить двум одинаковым экономкам свое ученическое удостоверение, чтобы ему поверили, что он учится с Хикару и Каору в одной школе. Град неизбежных вопросов о том, что ему понадобилось от учеников на класс младше, Тамаки успешно отразил с помощью сияющей улыбки, пары комплиментов и невразумительного оправдания о подготовке к школьному фестивалю. Ему здорово повезло, что мать близнецов отсутствовала из-за работы над очередным показом мод: судя по слухам, что о ней ходили, она могла не оставить от Тамаки и мокрого места, если бы ей в нем хоть что-то не понравилось.

Однако пока что удача явно держалась на стороне Тамаки, и он следовал за двумя одинаковыми горничными по коридорам особняка Хитачиин, с любопытством оглядывая стены с фамильными портретами и комнаты затейливого дизайна, мелькавшие в дверных проемах, и отстраненно размышлял, всё ли в этом доме представлено в двойном размере. У него в голове возник образ двух одинаковых отцов под руку с двумя одинаковыми (и в равной степени грозными) матерями, резвящихся вокруг детей – все по парам – и слуг, главным критерием для отбора которых являлось наличие брата или сестры-близнеца. Круговорот одинаковых лиц замельтешил перед его мысленным взором, армия Хитачиинов наступала всё ближе, и тут горничные хором пропищали: «Пришли, сэр», избавив Тамаки от навязчивых причуд его собственного воображения.

– Это комната Хикару или Каору? – уточнил на всякий случай Тамаки.

Горничные весьма невежливо захихикали.

– Хикару-сама!

– Каору-сама! – ответили они одновременно, а потом прищурились и хором же добавили:

– А может, наоборот!

Продолжая хихикать, они раскрыли двери комнаты, предлагая Тамаки войти. Слегка сконфузившись по непонятной причине, Тамаки шагнул вперед, а когда он обернулся, обеих горничных и след простыл.

Тамаки растерянно огляделся. Его окружала скромная комната тридцать на двадцать с неожиданно спартанской обстановкой: не было ни шикарных ковров, ни дорогих картин и статуэток, но Тамаки решил, что близнецам такие вещи без надобности. Он подсознательно ожидал, что все предметы обстановки будут представлены в двойном размере, но две были только прикроватные тумбочки – что было странно, потому что кровать-то стояла всего одна, хотя и широченная. Тамаки робко присел на ее краешек (и буквально провалился в перину, уткнувшись коленями в подбородок) и задумался.

Идея, которая еще минуту назад казалась прекрасной, при ближайшем рассмотрении имела некоторые серьезные недостатки. В частности, Тамаки не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сказать близнецам, помимо того, что он уже сказал, и он почему-то сомневался, что повторение предыдущей речи в домашней обстановке каким-то образом повлияет на Хикару с Каору. Хикару-с-Каору, даже так. Ребята казались единым организмом, подобным какой-нибудь двухголовой гидре, и Тамаки решительно не понимал, зачем нужно было называть две головы разными именами, раз это добавляло всем таких проблем. Тамаки задумался, что бы вышло, если бы родители назвали близнецов общим именем Хикаору и обращались бы с ними как с одним человеком – наверняка же родители сиамских близнецов так и делают? И вот, в тот момент, когда двухголовый Хикаору из театра воображения Тамаки пел дуэтом гимн Японии на школьном фестивале, в коридоре послышался звук шагов и ровные голоса настоящих Хикару и Каору.

От неожиданности Тамаки вспомнил, что его пламенная речь, призванная сподвигнуть Хитачиинов на дружбу и совместный бизнес, так и не готова и, растерявшись, шмыгнул под кровать. Разумеется, этого не было в планах, но зато Тамаки умудрился выиграть для себя какое-то время. А когда речь будет готова, он сможет мигом выскочить наружу и застать Хитачиинов врасплох. Эффект неожиданности удвоит его успех, думал Тамаки, радуясь, что стратегическое мышление всегда было его сильной стороной.

Скрипнула дверь, и напротив его лица прошествовали чьи-то босые ноги.

– Каору! – позвал голос Хикару, как Тамаки определил методом исключения. – Я же сказал тебе, нет тут никого. Думаю, он уже сбежал. Наверное, ему надоела игра.

– Всем рано или поздно надоедает, – тихо согласился Каору, и тут Тамаки почему-то очень захотелось вылезти и заявить, что все совсем не так, пусть для этого ему бы и пришлось обнаружить свое расположение. Хотя оно с каждой секундой казалось все более... неуместным.

– Да и ладно. Нужен он нам. Только вот мог бы дверь за собой закрыть.

– Ладно, – эхом отозвался Каору. – Пошли лучше обедать.

Хикару согласно хмыкнул, и ноги скрылись из обзора Тамаки. Дверь снова скрипнула.

– Не забудь дверь закрыть, – напомнил Каору, и дверь закрылась со щелчком, прежде чем Тамаки успел сообразить, что произошло, и покрыться холодным потом. Так и есть – в замке дважды повернулся ключ. Тамаки оказался в западне.

***

Удостоверившись, что в коридоре никого не слышно, Тамаки осторожно вылез, прошлепал по дорогому паркету красного дерева и подергал дверь за массивную круглую ручку. Она совсем не поддавалась, а ломать чужое имущество не хотелось. Он подошел к окну, отогнул тяжелую тканую штору и глянул вниз, прикидывая расстояние. От одного беглого взгляда Тамаки сразу же почувствовал желание проклясть близнецов, которые умудрились поселиться на верхнем этаже. Третий этаж – не Бог весть какая высота, конечно, но переломы от прыжков из окон в планы Тамаки уж точно не входили.

В коридоре послышались шаги. Тамаки в одну секунду юркнул обратно в укрытие, но тревога оказалась ложной: видимо, пробегала какая-то шальная горничная или экономка. Отдышавшись и приведя сердцебиение в норму, Тамаки снова начал вылезать, но не успел высунуться и по пояс, как ему снова что-то послышалось, и пришлось спешно засовываться обратно.

Еще через пять-шесть раз Тамаки решил, что в такой ситуации любые попытки вылезти выглядят просто нелогично, поскольку Хитачиинам пора было выставлять счет за отполированный его телом паркет. Приняв волевое решение, следующую пару часов Тамаки с завидной флегматичностью слушал все посторонние шумы из-под кровати, не ведя и бровью. И сам не заметил, как задремал.

***

Проснулся Тамаки в кромешной темноте, и ему стоило огромного труда не заорать, прежде чем он вспомнил, что оказался в темном, пыльном и узком месте по своей воле, а не из-за происков неведомых супостатов. Ночную тишину нарушало сбитое дыхание и приглушенные голоса близнецов, которые неразборчиво о чем-то перешептывались. Возможно, именно они и разбудили Тамаки – хотя и, безусловно, имели на то полное право.

Сейчас кто-то из них уйдет в свою комнату, догадался Тамаки и обрадовался, решив, что иметь дело с одним из близнецов, возможно, будет проще, чем с обоими сразу. «Хоть бы Каору», успела промелькнуть мысль, и Тамаки сам ей удивился, потому что еще пару недель назад он бы счел варианты совершенно равнозначными. Впрочем, это не имело значения, так как, судя по всему, близнецы и не собирались расходиться. Кровать промялась с обеих сторон и, если кто-то из них не имел привычки ползать враскоряку на паучий манер, спать Хикару и Каору тоже собирались вместе, несмотря на то, что такие вещи полагались разве что маленьким детям. Если только не… Тамаки покраснел как маков цвет: возможно, Хитачиины не зря держались столь отстраненно, не желая раскрытия своеобразного семейного секрета. Возможно, вот почему горничные так мерзко улыбались…

Холодея, Тамаки прислушивался к возне на кровати. В лучшем случае близнецы пытались устроиться поудобнее. В худшем… об этом Тамаки не хотел даже думать. Не потому, что он считал себя вправе кому-то что-то запрещать, разумеется (живи и дай жить другим – лозунг, который терпеть не могла его бабка, но очень уважала его мать. Легко представить, к кому Тамаки прислушивался сильнее). Просто – если его обнаружат _теперь_ , вот это будет настоящая неловкость.

В тишине громко запиликал мобильник. Возня моментально прекратилась.

Вот и все, обреченно подумал Тамаки, шаря в кармане дрожащей рукой.

***

– Кёя, – нервно прошептал Тамаки в трубку. – Ты не представляешь, насколько ты невовремя.

С кровати свесились две головы и, приподняв одеяло, уставились на нарушителя спокойствия с двух сторон. Изумление на их лицах быстро сменилось угрожающим выражением, в котором Тамаки прочитал: «Тебе будет очень больно, а нам – очень весело». 

– Да? У меня сложилось впечатление, что совсем напротив, – невозмутимо ответил предатель-Кёя. – Мне звонили твои родители и спрашивали, не у меня ли ты. Уж не знаю, с чего они решили, что ты будешь в моем доме ночью, и что мне звонить логичнее, чем на твой мобильный.

– И я не знаю, – пискнул Тамаки, стараясь не смотреть в сторону угрожающих рыжих голов и игнорируя ползущий по загривку холодный пот. – Что ты им сказал?

– Что ты у меня и уже спишь, – вздохнув, признал Кёя. – Иначе бы они позвонили тебе. Очень невовремя.

– Какая разница? – нервно захихикал Тамаки. – Так мне звонишь ты, и результат тот же.

– Для меня разница есть, – поправил Кёя. – Так я знаю, что ты не присоединишься к Хитачиинам третьим. Это было бы глупо и невыгодно.

– Ты… знал?! – вытаращившись, выдавил Тамаки.

– Знал что? Кто это вообще? – не выдержал, кажется, Хикару, и Тамаки шикнул на него, прикрывая ладонью динамик и шалея от собственного нахальства:

– Подожди, сейчас он ответит, и я все объясню.

– Или ты можешь просто включить громкую связь, – спокойно посоветовал Кёя. Тамаки тяжело вздохнул, ловя почти сочувственный взгляд второго брата.

***

Повесив трубку, Тамаки тяжело осел на пол и прижался щекой к благословенному, прохладному паркету. Лицо его горело, и ощущение было такое, словно он разгрузил вагон с углем. Судя по всему близнецы были с ним солидарны, во всяком случае, лица у них поскучнели – это уж точно.

– Он так шутит, – счел своим долгом пояснить Тамаки, еле ворочая языком. – Он постоянно шутит про шантаж, тайную полицию и прочее. Это у него чувство юмора такое. Он никому про вас не расскажет. – И, потому что сам был не до конца уверен, добавил: – Я ему не позволю.

– Почему? Ты же теперь можешь нас шантажировать, – недоверчиво прищурился Хикару-или-все-таки-Каору. – Я думал, ты этого и хочешь. Сможешь заставить нас вступить в свой клуб.

Тамаки так искренне оскорбился, что даже поднял голову – хотя и странно было беспокоиться о своей чести человеку, который залез обманом в чужой дом, спрятался под кроватью и подсматривал за людьми в спальне.

– Я не хочу никого заставлять, – заявил он. – Я хочу вас _убедить_ , а это совсем другое дело. Если вы не захотите, я расстроюсь, но я никогда не стану портить вам жизнь. И никому другому не дам.

– Правда? – задумчиво переспросил один из близнецов, и Тамаки, не давая себе времени задуматься, наставил на него палец и выпалил:

– Ты Каору!

И, что удивительно, угадал.


End file.
